An examination method called “ultrasonography” where a subject is exposed to ultrasound, echoes produced from the subject are visualized, and an examination is carried out based on the obtained images is widely used in the field of medicine, for example. Technologies relating to ultrasonography apparatuses, i.e., apparatuses for carrying out ultrasonography, have also been developed. One example of a technology relating to ultrasonography apparatuses is disclosed in JP H09-281093A, described below.